


Retrieval

by JoAsakura



Series: Arma Dei, Amor Hominis [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mecha, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: I thought I had posted this here. I did not. Prompted by jupiterjames XD





	Retrieval

“YOU BIG GIANT STUPID TOASTER OVEN!” Even though Dean screams it, in the flattened atmosphere of purgatory, it barely sounds like a whisper. The scenery is monochrome, soft focus shades of grey and every step is like moving through frozen slush. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

He wants to sleep, trudging through the hazy graveyard. Frames of sizes and configurations he can’t imagine jut from the grey mud, tangled in grey vines. "DEAN, HE CAN'T HEAR YOU," The voice is muffled above him they trudge forward another step, Sam and Gadreel, wearing each other like new shoes. "NONE OF THEM CAN." The First Blade’s glow even is muted, a dying, flickering lamp in the gloom. "ALSO, WE'RE BLEEDING POWER AT AN EXPONENTIAL RATE. EVERY MOMENT WE SPEND HERE IS LIKE AN ETERNITY. THIS IS OUR HELL."

“Can you two chucklefucks please stop complaining, we’ve got like six miles before…” Dean comes up short as Castiel’s form is suddenly in front of them. Purgatory is like that, plays with time, space. More than ever, Dean just wants to sleep.

The giant Frame is silent, opalescent skin as grey and featureless as the landscape, chained to the ground by thorny roots.

“Cas?" Dean reaches out to him, but the Frame feels like he's still a million miles away. Gadreel is silent, still above him, the blade a dull glow. Castiel is silent as well, faceplate still cracked from where the Leviathan had shattered it. “CAS!”

Through the frozen slush, Dean plods the interminable six inches to the Frame’s side and squares his shoulders. “HEY ASSBUTT!” he shouts, and his voice sounds like he’s yelling into a pillow as he kicks Castiel’s leg with a hollow clang. “QUIT GOOFING OFF!”

Thick silence over too many heartbeats. And then... and then.

There’s a flicker of blue behind the Frame’s faceplate. "YOU CALLED ME _ASSBUTT_ ," Castiel says from a million miles away as Sam and Gadreel lift him up like toy.

“You’re damn right I did.” Dean says, sitting on his chestplate as Cas curls around him with a slow whine of servomotors. “And after we get you home, I’m gonna call you a lot worse, jackass."

"I'M STILL INFECTED. LEVIATHAN CODE," Cas’s faceplate flickers again, the blue sputtering distant in the gloom.

“Yeah, well, Crowley’s got something his daemons whipped up. A worm, he says. We’ll get you right, Cas. And you never, I mean you never just punt me out and leave me naked in a cornfield again, you got it?” Dean thumps the white carapace as Gadreel trudges them forward, each step a monumental effort. “We never leave each other alone again, promise?”

“PROMISE.” Cas finally says, voice vibrating against Dean through his metal skin, and if he can see Dean smiling, he never says.


End file.
